


baby, it's the way that you've got me

by biceps



Series: takes you high (korosensei/reader) [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Consentacles, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biceps/pseuds/biceps
Summary: It's about time you let yourself have one good thing.





	baby, it's the way that you've got me

**Author's Note:**

> this is.... THE most self indulgent thing i've ever written. and all i write is self-indulgent stuff <:) also: i'm on episode 17 of the second season!! please don't spoil meee i just wanna bone koro-sensei so bad lol.
> 
> the title is my favorite line from royksopp's "you don't have a clue", which is all i listened to while writing this. the reader also has breasts and a vagina, but isn't referred to with any gender-specific language. 
> 
> as usual, tho: unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own, etc. enjoyyy

You’ve given yourself away this time.

Harboring a crush on an eccentric, non-human being very rarely ended well; that was what your gut was telling you (not like you had a whole lot of experience to go on, anyway). Even worse when the being in question was an anthropomorphic octopus with a teaching degree that was threatening to blow up the earth. You’re not sure how or why you started crushing on him, but it’s starting to become a real hassle; especially when you were hired to assassinate him.

His amazing reflexes and unmatched speed were already frustrating, not including the snide comments he directed at you after each failed attempt on his life. It was so infuriating (and downright _embarrassing_ ) that you opted to spend your time studying him – his movements, his mannerisms, even trying to decode how his mind worked – and then, you discover that your eye has been lingering a bit too long on him. Your thoughts blend and weave together until he is occupying every spot in your head, twenty-four seven.

Integrating yourself into the staff happened naturally, and though you rationalized it to better study your target, you found yourself enjoying your time with Class 3-E; a marvelous group of children, all too eager to murder their homeroom teacher and pass their exams. Your own contract took the backseat in favor of the students and your own feelings.

Admitting to yourself that you had more than a little crush on Koro-sensei was met with a light, giddy sensation in your chest, and you muttering “fuck” under your breath.

At this point, your feelings were obvious to everyone except the man (or alien, in this case) in question, as these things usually go. No one said anything out loud, of course, but you could tell. A raised eyebrow with an annoyingly condescending smirk from your coworkers or a giggle from one of the students – they didn’t have to ask anything. They knew.

And now, surely, so did he.

You’re sure his circular head has a lovely row of green stripes, his ever-present grin a little more arrogant upon discovering such a compromising secret about one of his fellow faculty. Though he wasn’t particularly dastardly, there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t use it against you – it was about time he knocked your cockiness down a peg, anyway.

_I’m done for_ , you figure solemnly. _I gotta move onto another assignment._ Things can only get worse after you get a damn crush on your target, so you try not to push your luck, keeping your gaze away from him and at the back of the empty classroom.

You cough awkwardly into your fist. “Well, Koro-sensei, it’s been real. Guess you got me this t –“

It was perhaps your own selfish desire to see him one last time that drove you to turn back to him; a simple, supposedly harmless decision.

Koro-sensei, instead of green stripes of arrogance, was staring dead eyed back at you, stock still, glowing bright pink, almost illuminating the chalk board behind him.

“Uh… You okay?”

“I-I-I –“ He stammers suddenly – was he shaking? “I – Y-You – You l- _like_ me?”

“W… Well, what I said was, ‘it’s not like I’m in love with ya, or anything’, and I mean, I’m _not_ , s’just a crush, so –“ Fuck.

“You _like_ me!”

“ _No_ –“

“You literally _just_ admitted you have a crush on me!”

“Yeah, but –“

You don’t realize how close he’s gotten until you’re face to face with his tie, and you anxiously tip your chin up to meet his overly excited grin. That, and him at such proximity has your gut churning intimately.

“I can’t believe it,” He coos in a disgustingly sweet voice, tentacles surrounding you like horizontal prison bars. “Somebody like you, having eyes for somebody like me – that’s so _cute_!”

‘Somebody like you’… What the hell did he mean by that? The condescension radiating off him was almost palpable. You so sorely want to escape and hide away from his stupid, mocking charisma, but his many appendages keep you rooted in place. Not touching you, but not far enough away to where you could easily slip through them – plus he’d catch up to you immediately…

“Listen, Koro-sensei,” You pipe up, inadvertently ending his babbling. “This isn’t an assassination attempt. I’m, uh,” You inhale heavily through your nose. “I-I’m being sincere. I’m not seductive enough to be like Irina, and I don’t have any tricks up my sleeve this time. No need to keep up your guard.”

He seems bewildered at first, but then nods slightly, pink changing to the familiar yellow. “Ah, that’s what I like best about you, though! You’re very genuine with your feelings. I wouldn’t expect you to try anything through deception. It just isn’t like you. As for the seductive part,” He leans over you a little more and you suddenly feel as though he is appraising you. And you _like_ it. “Who’s to say you can’t be seductive?”

This time, it’s your head that goes pink. “Sorry?”

Koro-sensei giggles. It does something to you that you don’t want to acknowledge just yet. “Do you really not have a clue? You’re gorgeous! The way you move, how your clothes hug your form, that glow in your eyes when you look at me… Don’t tell me you weren’t aware?”

“… You’re joking.”

“No, no, not this time! You really are stunning, my dear.” Your heart palpitates in your chest as you stare blankly at him, wanting to say so much but being unable to do so. The late afternoon light plays over his rotund head in an almost romantic way as Koro-sensei cocks his head slightly, small eyes boring into your own… Then that feeling of appraisal again, paired with something a little more predatory as he looms over you. “Am I sensing some self-confidence issues? Hmm? Perhaps a little TLC is in order?”

Oh, hell. “What kind of… TLC?”

The being before you gives another laugh, a light pink dusting under his small eyes. “The kind that errs more on the side of intimate, if you are interested.” A tentacle gently brushes up your arm, resting heavily on your shoulder.

Something inside you coils excitedly. You pray you don’t seem too eager. “I mean, if you’re _offering_ , Koro-sensei…“

“And I am.”

“Then,” Your teeth gnaw on your bottom lip as you close your eyes. _If I’m dreaming, please, god, wake me up._ Your gaze is once again met with the teacher; as corporeal as the day you first saw him. “Then who am I to refuse?”

You’re suddenly sitting on his desk, slightly disoriented and awkwardly staring up at his bright yellow head, tentacles situated around your hips and wrists as he practically vibrates with excitement. “Don’t worry, I’ll ask you before I do anything risqué. Your consent is required.”

The room is considerably darker, you realize; he must have shut the blinds. “You could do almost anything to me and I wouldn’t mind at all, Koro-sensei.” You didn’t mean for your voice to come out so sultry, but his bright pink blush was worth it.

“W-Well, it doesn’t hurt to have your permission.” He is gentle even when undressing you, peeling your shirt from your body with meticulous care. Like he’s savoring it, and committing every new expanse of skin to memory. “I’ll go slow, too. I want you to enjoy yourself, after all! Wouldn’t be much fun if I went full on mach 20, eh?”

You nod weakly – his touch already has you lightheaded and he has yet to reach where you’re most sensitive. As if on cue, a tentacle brushes along your neck and the shudder that passes through you is downright violent.

“Are you already enjoying this?” There’s a laugh hidden in the question. “My, my! You _do_ have it bad for me!”

You catch the tentacle with your hand, pressing it to your lips. “Yeah, you could say that,” Your eyes catch his gaze, watching as yellow shifts to bright pink when you open your mouth and lightly suck at the tip of the appendage.

From what you had seen, you assumed that Koro-sensei’s tentacles had nerve endings like the fingers on a human – maybe not as many, but just enough to have some feeling in them. His reaction only confirmed your suspicions; his pain tolerance was high, but the sweat beading along his rotund head showed that he wasn’t immune to pleasure. The tentacle was smooth and rather tasteless; the feeling of it sliding further into your mouth to stroke along your tongue and your teeth not entirely unpleasant.

Several other limbs work to rid you of your pants while you obediently suck the appendage, eyeing him through your lashes as he stares unabashedly at your chest, eyes blown wide. His whole body seems to freeze, as if he just realized what he was getting into. Anxiety blooms in your chest and you slip the appendage from your lips, leaning forward slightly. “Hey, Koro-sensei, if you want to st –“

“Oh, I’ve wanted to see you like this for _such_ a long time,” His tentacles envelop your caged breasts, weighing them in his palms, stroking your nipples through the fabric with a reverence you didn’t think was possible. Your words die in your throat with a pleased gasp. “You really are gorgeous, you know? I don’t think I’ll be able to get enough of you.”

You swipe a bit of saliva away from your lip and crack a smile. “Flatterer.”

“I’m being genuine!” He gives your chest a gentle squeeze. “Honest! How am I going to live without seeing _these_ every day?”

The exaggerated praise has you groaning, eyes fluttering shut from his constant attention. “I-I’ll have to start wearing low cut tops, then,” You hiss through your teeth as his hands switch back to your nipples. “Maybe ones without sleeves.”

“I’m afraid that won’t do!” Koro-sensei retorts, turning purple from embarrassment. “What would the students think?” Your breasts sag against your form as the clasp behind you comes undone; his jaw goes slack when he gently peels your bra off your torso, eyes blowing even wider at your bare chest.

“A-And, I-I’d…”

You tug him a little closer by his tie. “And what, sensei?”

“I-I would,” Koro-sensei rests his head in the valley of your breasts, glowing bright pink. His appendages freely stroke and massage your chest, gingerly tweaking your nipples to full attention. “I-I wouldn’t be able to teach properly,” He nuzzles ever closer against you. “I already have a difficult time when you’re on campus wearing regular clothing.”

“Do you now?” You wind your legs around his torso and grasp the back of his teacher’s ensemble, gyrating your hips just enough to provide a bit of friction. “I-I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Your voice has taken on a heady edge due to arousal and it surprises you a little – Koro-sensei too, apparently, because you feel his form shudder against you.

The attention he lavishes upon your chest is striking, if only because you don’t think you’ve met someone more obsessed with breasts than him. He grasps the soft flesh as if it’s the most precious commodity in the world, rubbing your nipples to full attention and practically relishing in your pleased sounds.

And, true to his word, Koro-sensei is very vocal about what he does to you; almost to a fault. While his queries do take on an edge of teasing (“you like that, hmm?” with a particularly devious smirk that makes your cunt throb with desire), there is noticeable concern in his voice when you make a questionable sound after he twists a nipple between his fingers.

“Are you alright?” His tentacles immediately freeze, and he stands his full height while he scans your expression.

“Yeah,” You mumble. He strokes your shoulder. “You’re just really good with your hands, ‘Sensei.”

“ _Now_ who’s the flatterer?” He chides gently, perpetual grin growing wider as more tentacles grow from his massive sleeves. They slide almost lazily across your body, stroking up your sides and down your back, coiling around your shoulders and down to your hands. They stroke your fingers out of the white knuckled grip they have on the desk and wind themselves among the digits - much like a human hand would. You crush it in your grip with wild abandon as his other tentacles seek out your most sensitive areas and exploit them, winding the coil deep in your gut tighter with every stroke, every prod, every inquisitive motion.

Your legs are soon free from the confines of your pants and you sigh with relief, leaning back against the desks’ cool surface while Koro-sensei massages your legs. His careful touch pushes all ache from your muscles and you flex your thigh when he strokes there. He makes a curious sound, then, and you open your eyes to see him inspecting the stretch marks that mar your skin.

A tentacle traces down a couple; softly, admirably. “These are lovely,” He says it with such genuine affection that your heart tightens. They weren’t good nor bad, really, but if he liked them… “And well earned, too! You must have worked very hard for powerful legs like these.”

“You could say that.” As a demonstration, you lock your legs at the ankle around his form - he yelps as he is pulled flush against you, sweat appearing in droves atop his head.

“M-My goodness!” Koro-sensei shudders, tentacles stroking the muscle. “If I had ever suspected your strength – and I _haven’t_ ,” - he adds quickly when you raise a brow at him - “There would be no doubt in my mind after today!”

His beaming smile makes you smile, too. You brush your lips just above his mouth, where his nose would be if he were a human. Without hesitation, he presses back into you, nuzzling against your face in his own form of a kiss. A simple action, but your heart palpitates against your ribcage anyway, and you laugh.

You almost forgot about your arousal and how little clothing you were wearing until he shifts, the material of his outfit brushing your nipples, sending delighted shivers up your spine and a moan from your throat. He giggles deviously while a pair of limbs stroke along your inner thighs.

For a moment, you forget what kind of underwear you’re wearing and a part of you prays he thinks they’re cute – a tentacle tracing appreciatively along the waistband makes you sigh.

“I like these,” Koro-sensei, as if he had heard your thoughts, answers. “Very sporty. Very _you_.”

“I aim to please.”

Another snicker. The same tentacle traces a little lower, feather light against you but enough that it has your hips stuttering. Then, he hesitates and reaches inside his coat, producing a small bottle. “I want this to be as pleasurable as possible for you, my dear, so I took the liberty of grabbing _this_ earlier, to help myself inside you. Should you feel any displeasure at all, tell me and I will stop.”

His concern is sweet, (since you can’t remember the last time someone went to such lengths to make penetration easy on you) but if the wetness currently coating your inner thighs is any indication, he might just slide right out of you. You wrap your arms around his shoulders anyway, pressing another kiss to the side of his head with a coy smile. “Thank you, ‘Sensei, but I don’t think you’ll need it.”

The octopus blinks at you, confused, but it lasts only a second before green stripes wind around his head. “Oh, no?” His grip on your hips tightens as he lowers his head to meet your eye. “How scandalous! You got _that_ worked up over a full body massage?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said you were good with your hands… I’m only human, you know.” It’s getting a little hard to focus on anything that wasn’t the fingers that stroked along the edge of your underwear; so deliciously, infuriatingly close. You catch him set the bottle of lubricant on the desk, already forgotten. “Plus, I-I’ve been wanting something like this to happen for a while.”

“Truly?” Koro-sensei hums, drawing circles on your outer thigh. “I hadn’t _fingered_ you as the pining type.”

The look you gave him could have killed anyone else. He only gives you that damning grin and chuckles.

He doesn’t say anything else, despite the ever present mischievous look in his eye. That same damn appendage incessantly circles your clothed cunt, adding the barest amount of pressure; every nerve in your body screams for _any_ stimulation, rendering you half delirious. “Stoooop,” You whine, unsure of what you’re asking for.

“Goodness, look at you!” Koro-sensei tuts. “Stop what? Stop touching you? You’ll have to be more specific, my dear.”

Fucking _jesus_. “Stop fuckin’ _teasing_ me, Sensei!” The grip you have on his shoulders is iron clad as you lean into him even further, resting your cheek just under his head and jerking your hips into his fingers.

“Oh, I can do that.” He giggles softly, hooking a pair of tentacles into the waistband of your underwear and tugging the garment down your legs, which eagerly kick them off. “You should have said so sooner, my dear!”

Your underwear must be ruined, you realize when you feel how painfully aroused you are. Your thighs are slick with your juices and the air feels chilled on your naked sex. Your fingers twitch with the urge to get yourself off right then - thankfully, Koro-sensei seems intent on being the one to take you to that point, so you settle on digging your nails even further into his clothing in anticipation.

He makes an inquisitive sound, hoisting one of your legs over his shoulder and inspecting your dripping cunt with interest. “You’re soaking wet,” He declares, like he’s observing the weather forecast. His eyes glance up at you, the tiny blush appearing on his cheeks, his grin spreading even wider. “Do you always get this worked up over me?”

“K-Kind of,” There’s a haze growing inside your head and forming coherent thoughts is proving difficult, especially with Koro-sensei scrutinizing your genitals. “Usually I gotta imagine you, but –“

Two extra tentacles sprout from his sleeves, wrapping around your thighs and tugging them further apart and towing you closer to his body. He bends a little lower towards you, stripes of green spreading across his head. “Do you, now?”

The look in his eye feels predatory, almost, as he rakes his gaze over your crotch. You’ve had people look at your pussy before – it works you up a little bit, usually, but Koro-sensei isn’t a person, and no one’s ever looked at you with such _interest_. It was flattering, honestly, and it was turning you on more than you’d expect.

“Why me, then?”

Your eyes must have fluttered close out of anticipation, because you find yourself opening them at his question. He’s bent over your cunt and looking up at you expectantly.

“What?”

“Why do you think of me, my dear? Why not someone like Karasuma-san, or Irina-san?”

“Um… I… I don’t know? Why are you asking?”

Koro-sensei hums, withdrawing a couple tentacles from your sides and folding them on the edge of his desk (mere centimeters from your still dripping cunt) and leaning on them. You note how outrageous he looks, with your bare leg over his shoulder and the casual way he’s gazing at you. “Just curious, is all!”

You get the vague feeling that you’re being set up. “Do I need a reason to be attracted to someone?”

“No, not really.” He rests his head in his hand, grinning incessantly. “You could have your pick of anyone, regardless of gender, if you liked. I’m sure you’ve had many wonderful partners and I find it odd that you aren’t currently seeing anyone.”

“Do I… _need_ to be seeing somebody?”

“No, not at all! That is entirely your choice.” Koro-sensei goes uncharacteristically quiet, suddenly. Though his expression doesn’t change, you can tell that he’s thinking an awful lot – you prided yourself on being able to read the usual vacant look on the octopus’ face – but otherwise his current emotion is inscrutable.

“Sensei, I don’t mean to rush you, but I’d kind like to get off.” You shift slightly. “Today, preferably.”

The anthropomorphic mollusk jumps as if you struck him. “Oh, my goodness! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you hanging like that! Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll be glad to give you an orgasm.” Another unusual pause. Then, that same devious grin, the one that reaches his eyes. “Or several.”

The sudden rough timbre of his voice has you groaning before you realize it. “Fuck _me_.”

“That’s the plan, my dear.” You feel his fingers spread your lower lips, and it’s embarrassing how much a simple action works you up; he’s always had that effect on you, though.

He hums thoughtfully, craning his head to catch your eye again. “Goodness, you look stunning – I haven’t even started the best part yet.”

Though he has the same, crescent-shaped smile as always, it feels warmer, fuller this time. Your heart thumps excitedly in your chest and you feel your cheeks warm from something other than arousal – speaking of, your cunt also throbs with ‘affection’ for Koro-sensei and his praise.

Thankfully, he directs his gaze at the junction of your thighs once more, his other appendages returning to your body to caress and stroke your curves soothingly. “But it’s about time I stop teasing you. Now,” 

You inhale sharply through your nose as you watch his mouth open very slightly. “If you don’t mind, may I taste you?”

You nod. A little too excitedly, maybe.

Koro-sensei giggles, his tongue swiping over his front teeth in what you assume is a deliberate motion. “I thought as much, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.” And then he’s upon you.

His tongue is unlike a human’s in length and in texture – it has more bumps, and each one is electrifying against your sensitive cunt. He licks a long, aching stripe from the bottom to the top of your lips, just barely sweeping your clit before he repeats the motion; top to bottom, bottom to top. He presses flat against you, then gently teases only the tip of his tongue against your hole and yet again stroking up and down.

It’s exasperating. You cry out in frustration. “ _Please_ Koro-se-“

Then it slips into you with almost no resistance, hot and strange but not in a bad way – it behaves much like one of his tentacles, coiling and searching and receptive, but oh so moist and warm. Koro-sensei presses in, further and further until his teeth are just one thrust of your hips away from touching your clit and then they’re _there_ , oh –

Perhaps out of concern, he raises his head slightly so the flat of his tongue can grind against the bundle of nerves and _holy **shit**_. You arch up into him, a desperate cry tearing from your throat, hands flying to the back of his head to keep him steady as you thrust into his mouth. His tentacles hold your hips, just enough to keep you steady but giving you plenty of freedom to chase after your climax with wild abandon. Another pair of appendages keeps your thighs splayed open to accommodate his head and they stroke your straining muscles with that familiar reverence.

He sounds like he’s enjoying himself, too – his pleased groans mingle with the wet sounds of his tongue fucking your cunt, an occasional grunt when you thrust up particularly hard. At least he doesn’t have a nose you could break. His smooth skin doesn’t feel too bad on your heated body, either, and the vibrations from the noises he makes feel wonderful, too, but…

“’Sensei, I – I need –“ You whine, words mingling with your groans in a mess of incoherent noises, but then his finger appears suddenly to rub quick, soft circles into your clit and your mind goes blank, his name a cry on your lips as you come.

It takes you a moment to catch your breath, your body humming and tingling – you brush the sweaty strands of hair out of your face and sigh, eyes locking onto the being still between your legs. Koro-sensei prods your clit with his tongue a couple times to help ease you down, and each time you twitch pleasantly and gasp.

Finally, he parts from your cunt with one last slurp of your juices, humming. “Enjoy yourself?”

You shoot him a thumbs-up.

He laughs, stroking around your hole with a finger. “Do you perhaps have it in you for one more?” 

“F-Fuck yeah, I do.”

Koro-sensei shudders at the rough edge your voice has taken, eyes going lopsided with affection. “I see your stamina knows no bounds! You’re absolutely amazing, you know?” His finger dips into your soaked cunt just slightly, your walls oversensitive and slick with your release. “I do wish you had told me about your feelings earlier. We have _so_ much lost time to catch up on.”

The familiar palpitating of your heart fills your head. Koro-sensei implying he wants to elevate your relationship past that of acquaintances, coworkers – your head was spinning. He had already given you so much; you weren’t sure what you did to deserve this, but you’re damn glad you did it. “Now that I think about it, I’m not sure why I didn’t catch onto your crush earlier. I could always feel you looking at me when my back was turned,” His other finger gently works itself inside you and he relishes in your moan. “Though I suppose I’ve just gotten used to being watched. The life of an assassination target, you know.”

Paying attention to him earlier was difficult, but processing his words in your post orgasm, slightly overstimulated haze is even more so. Your head lolls back against the desk, your chest heaving.

“Ah, I apologize earlier for questioning you about your feelings, as well. I’m just not sure what I could have done to earn the affection of someone as handsome and radiant as you.” He strokes along the curve of your neck, following the line of your collarbone to between your breasts. “I do so enjoy when you assist Karasuma in physical education – your body is so toned and muscular! You distract me even then!”

He twists his fingers just so and you groan. “Seriously?”

“Of _course_ ,” Koro-sensei nods eagerly, moving the tentacle to knead your breast. “I confess that I found myself thinking of you like this, sometimes. After watching you work up a sweat outside, your clothes clinging to your body, I let myself wonder…”

You’re rendered defenseless under the admiration and fantasies that spill from his mouth. You grasp wildly at his back, arching into him, pleading for more – more stimulation, more words of praise, more of _him_.

Not getting attached to the target is assassination rule number one, regardless of what kind of assassin you are; keep your distance and remember your objective. You did well at keeping the eccentric teacher at arm’s distance and keeping the job in mind at first, but he – he was –

“Sensee _eeeeeei_ ,” He crooks his fingers deep inside of you, stroking the spot that has white creeping into the edges of your vision again, drawing yet another desperate moan from your throat.

“Does that feel good, my dear?” He asks with a dopey, knowing grin, and you don’t even have it in you to berate him. You groan affirmatively, tipping your head back and kissing the tentacle that strokes your cheek.

He holds you as you grind down on his appendage, chasing after your second orgasm with wild abandon. You lose all sense of thought as the only thing you care to focus on is the teacher and the unbridled, attentive care he provides for you. Even now, even after spending all this time endlessly praising and fawning over you, sweet nothings and words of encouragement still fall from his mouth as he tucks his head into your neck. You feel his hot breath on your ear as he tells you how wonderful, how beautiful you are writhing beneath him, every word of affection settling warmly upon your body. It’s all too much.

_He_ was all too much.

Koro-sensei was so impossibly stubborn, so intent on helping others even when they don’t want to help themselves, so eager to do whatever it takes to make someone feel good about themselves, even if it meant fingerfucking them on his own desk. There was too much kindness in him, too much kindness in how he touched you, how he spoke to you, even outside of this moment –

You keen. His fingers move at a ridiculous pace inside you and you come a second time around him, back arched into his form, a hand twisted in his teacher’s ensemble. Another tentacle appears as soon as your orgasm hits you, circling your swollen clit and tweaking it just enough to make you cry out in overwhelmed pleasure. The overstimulation was so, so, so much, too much, you were so warm, your head so hazy –

“One more time for me, please? Can you come just one more time, my dear?” Koro-sensei’s gentle voice is back at your ear and you turn to him, sobbing your pleasure, needing to form words but being unable to do so. Even in the fog of desire you desperately want to tell him how much he means to you, how your feelings for him were all too much, how he consumed your thoughts and actions, how you didn’t go a single day without thinking of him and praying for his happiness, and, and –

His tongue laves along your neck, your third and final orgasm tearing through you like a blade. Warmth blooms from your clit, throbbing almost painfully under his focused touch, entire galaxies bursting behind your eyelids.

A couple blissful moments pass as you come down from your post-orgasm high. You first feel that Koro-sensei has not left his place between your legs; a few tentacles stroke soothingly along your body, at your hips, your shoulders and sides, along your legs. You sigh heavily and blearily open your eyes, blinking slightly when you find your gaze out of focus.

The octopus has opted to rest his head in the valley of your breasts, looking absolutely smitten. His voice is gentle, just a hair above a whisper. “Are you alright, my dear?”

Even in your exhausted, fucked-out state, your body warms at his expression and concern. You manage a nod, and stroke along the globe of his head. “I’m better than alright,” Your throat aches, a thin layer of sweat coating every inch of your skin. “I think.”

Koro-sensei chuckles gently. His head glows bright pink, the low light from the blinds playing over his form. His appendages still brush along your skin, gentle and smooth. It’s strange, feeling weightless inside your head but being pleasantly aware of how solid you are against him.

You tip your head back and sigh. “I’m done for today, though.” ‘For today’ feels like an ambitious promise, and part of you wants to take it back, but…

“I thought so,” The octopus’ warm smile (and your own selfish desire to see him again) stops you. “I do have some tests to grade, and I’m sure you’d like to get home.” He procures your clothes from the floor and hands them to you.

The relaxation that has settled in your body has you a little giddy and impulsive. You dress yourself and smooth out the wrinkles in your shirt, eyeing his profile as he runs over a list of things he has left to do.

“Hey,” Koro-sensei glances at you. Your mouth suddenly feels all dry, your voice strained. “I’m cool with this being a one-time thing. You don’t have to do this again, if you don’t want to.”

He doesn’t say a word. You nervously clear your throat. “I mean… if you don’t get anything out of it, then what’s the point, right? I’d like to think I’m pretty selfish, but –“

“Why do you think that?”

His sudden question forces you to pause. You swallow awkwardly. “’Cause I – uh…” It was so like him to put you on the spot and make you think about your feelings after fucking your lights out. “After I realized I was crushing on you, I knew I had to give up on the assignment. I kept… I kept daydreaming about you, though, and I didn’t leave.” You focus your gaze on one of the desks near the door, wringing the edge of your shirt in your hands. Explaining to him the gritty details of your affection was just as harrowing as actually confessing, you realize. “I stayed because I want to be near you. If I leave, I won’t be able to see you again, I don’t think. Isn’t that selfish of me?”

Your emotions reach a boiling point and the burn of fresh tears – from sadness or embarrassment, you can’t tell – well up behind your eyes. “I mean, shit – isn’t that pathetic as all hell? I’m lucky to even exist around someone as kind and thoughtful as you. I don’t understand why you want anything to do with me.”

Koro-sensei hums. “True, I supposed that does make you selfish. But feelings for others can do that to someone.” You hear him sidle closer to you and you instinctively step back to keep the same distance, willing your eyes to stay dry, avoiding his gaze at all cost. “However, I think you’re too hard on yourself, my dear. You said it yourself - you’re only human, after all.”

The familiar urge to bolt out of the classroom becomes almost unbearable, but your legs refuse to obey your commands. You want to listen to him, you want to hear him praise you and tell you that things will be alright, that you can get better, that you aren’t a shit person for ignoring your duty. You really are selfish, human or no. “Yeah, but, even then –“

A hand is raised to stroke your cheek as he closes the distance between you. “ _Even then_ , you are not a bad person. You are kind to the students and your coworkers. You are always putting others first, even at the expense of your own ambitions and feelings. It’s no wonder you have such a low opinion of yourself – you simply don’t think you’re worth it.” You can hear the smile in his voice, even when you still refuse to look at him. “But you _are_ , my dear. It takes time to rebuild one’s self worth, but allowing yourself the luxury of doing what makes you happy and considering your own feelings is a step in the right direction. You are free to stay here and teach the students just as you are free to go – it is your choice.

I only implore you to do what you want to. If you wish to stay for me, then you can. I certainly wouldn’t mind,” He laughs lightly. “But in return, I would like to help you in any way I can, if you would let me.”

God _damn it_. “You don’t have to, though! You didn’t have to do any of this!” Despite your best effort, fat, salty tears spill from your eyes. You attempt to glare up at Koro-sensei, even though you must look more forlorn than anything. “I can get better on my own. You don’t have to help me. It’s alright.”

His voice takes on a tone that absolutely breaks your heart. “That’s true, but I _want_ to. I care about you, my dear.”

The resolve you had carefully built up shatters. The entire concept of someone like _him_ , insisting on helping someone like _you,_ was crushing. For once you cannot find it in yourself to argue, to push back against a helping hand like you had in the past. Every part of you just feels exhausted; your body from the earlier events and your mind from trying to stubbornly stay set in your ways. _Damn_ this anthropomorphic octopus.

You lean into Koro-sensei’s shoulder and cry. He was too much, even as he soothingly rubs your back and holds you close.

Though you were still too proud to admit it just yet, deep in your heart, you were genuinely thankful to him.  “I’ll pay you back, somehow.” You mumble into his coat, gripping the familiar material like a lifeline.

“Now that you mention it,” Koro-sensei’s voice takes on a strange tone. He pulls away from you, looking at little sheepish. “I have been eyeing a certain pastry in a certain bakery, and payday is a long way off…”

Your heart familiarly twists and leaps in your ribcage from joy as a small, exasperated smile pulls at your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written kind of hastily over a couple weeks, so if there are any glaring errors, then don't be afraid to tell me!


End file.
